neomonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Advanced League Dialogue
After returning to Othlon after beating the Advanced League tryouts * Receptionist: Congratulations on passing the tryouts! And you're defeated some tough contenders to do so, which is all the more impressive! * Receptionist:: The format is the same as the Rookie League, but this time you will fight 5 battles instead of three. * Receptionist:: The Advanced League will be held in Urdwel Arena. Good luck on your match tomorrow! * --As you leave the Trainer Alliance Headquarters, you run into Makisa. * Makisa:: Hey! So you got into the Advanced League too? I'll be looking forward to fighting against your team again. * Makisa:: ...You don't look too happy.What's wrong? * --You describe your encounter with Thale, and his vendetta against your uncle. * Makisa:: ...So you did run into that jerk. Well, good job beating him, serves him right! * Makisa:: Don't worry. Hector Finnegan wasn't a man to wrong anyone intentionally. I have full faith in his innocence. * Makisa:: ...You don't seem convinced. Let me tell you a little story then..... * Makisa:: ...When I was much younger, a fire broke out in my home. * Makisa:: My parents and I got out safely, but my pet monster was still inside. * Makisa:: I managed to escape my parents' grip and ran back in to rescue my friend. * Makisa:: I found him soon enough... But then the house began to collapse. I thought this was the end..... * Makisa:: That's when a trainer came to my rescue, bursting into the burning building with one of his monsters. He quickly got us out! * Makisa:: my parents scolded me for my foolishness. But my rescuer actually praised me. He said I'd make a great trainer. * Makisa:: That man was Hector..... Before first league battle * Yulina: I saw you fighting in a Rookie League match. I was quite impressed by your team's performance! * Yulina:: Still, I didn't expect to see you here so soon.....this is going to be a tough battle, isn't it? After winning first league battle * Yulina: ....You'll go far in the Monster Leagues, I can tell. A fter rankings screen * --Walking home, you encounter Makisa. * Makisa:: How did your first Advanced League match go? * --The two of you walk together, sharing your experiences in the new league. Then, Makisa sees a crowd of people up ahead. * Makisa:: I wonder what that's about... Let's check it out. * --An audience has gathered around a man with a lyre. * Bard:: Gather round, gather round! Come hear the legend of the Hero, the glorious tale of our Empire's birth! * Makisa:: It's a traveling bard! This ought to be interesting..... * Bard:: Long, long ago, the islands of the Empire were still separate nations, with separate peoples. * Bard:: This was an age of grandeur for humanity, who had attained a level of prosperity and knowledge far beyond our wildest dreams! * Bard:: ......But then, the First Ones awoke from their long slumber! * Bard:: Emerging from lairs deep underground, these terrible titians laid waste to humanity and all it had created. * Bard:: Nations were razed, cities reduced to ashes, and many people died. All seemed lost...... * Bard:: This was when one brave soul stood up to save humanity--the legendary Hero! * Bard:: He went from island to island, gathering monsters to create the most powerful team ever seen. * Bard:: With his monsters, the Hero faced each First One in deadly combat. Each battle was brutal, but our Hero persevered! * Bard:: Eventuall, he was able to defeat every single First One--even their leader, Atrahasis! * Bard:: The Hero sealed them all somewhere deep underground, and the First Ones have slept there ever since... * Bard:: But the Hero's task was far from over. He united the surviving peoples under his leadership to begin rebuilding their world. * Bard:: From the ruins of the previous nations, he forged an empire... the Empire of Verosia! * Bard:: Thus the Hero became our first Emperor. Under the guidance of the Hero and his dynasty, the Empire has prospered to this day. * Bard:: And that, dear audience, is the legend of our first Emperor, Leonitus Gaius Veros I. * --The bard bows as the audience applaudes. * Makisa:: Bravo! That was pretty good, don't you think? * Makisa:: Is the story true? Of course not! It's just a myth to emphasize the greatness of our First Emperor. * Makisa:: There's no such thing as the First Ones. They're just stories parents tell to scare their kids. * Makisa:: My dad would tell me how Atrahasis would come for me if I misbehaved. It used to frighten me witless! Before second league battle * Kevir: ...Young trainer, are you a relative of Hector Finnegan? * Kevir:: I thought so. You look a lot like him. Let us see if you can fight like him! After winning second league battle * Kevir: This was a good battle, like my battles with Hector years ago. It's a pity he insisted on moving up in the leagues. * Kevir:: In my humble opinion, becoming the Grand Champion is... overrated, shall we say? * Kevir:: Follow in Hector's footsteps if you want, but you should never forget what happened to him...... Before third league battle * Makisa: Hey there, rival! Hope you're ready to lose today.... * Makisa:: A friend of mine is watching today's match. I'm not about to let her see my team getting defeated! After winning third league battle * Makisa: Awww, I was hoping to show off to my friend... * Makisa:: Of course, I didn't really expect you would give me an easy time. After rankings screen * --Leaving the arena, you see Makisa talking to someone. * ????:: Too bad about today's match. The enemy team really hammered your monsters. * Makisa:: Well, my opponent wasn't your average trainer. I wouldn't be surprised if this team takes first place... * Makisa:: Speaking of which, here comes my rival! * Makisa:: Thanks for another great match! Let me introduce you to my friend Emsara. * Emsara:: Hello, nice to meet you. I watched your battle today. It was quite spectacular! Emsara's family runs a bakery in downtown Othlon. You should check it out, it's the best in the city. * Makisa:: Even the Dowager Empress occasionally sends someone to buy pastries there! * Emsara:: Makisa, that's just a rumor. * Emsara:: I take pride in my family's business, but I can't guarantee it lives up to Makisa's flattery. * Makisa:: Emsara, this trainer is actually related to Hector Finnegan. I have Hector's successor as a rival! * Emsara:: Hector's successor......? * Makisa:: That's right. This trainer is trying to redeem Hector's legacy. * Emsara:: I see......I wish you success. I really do. Before fourth league battle * Satara: Pssst! Hey, take a look at the seats behind you. * --You scan the audience. * ????:: ......... * --Sitting alone directly behind you is a tall and stern-faced man, gazing coldly at the arena. * Satara:: That's Beritus Argvel, the Grand Champion himself, the greatest trainer alive! * Satara:: I wonder why he's watching some lowly Advanced League match. Maybe he's here to see me fight! After winning fourth league battle * Satara: Maybe the Grand Champion had come to watch you..... Before fifth league battle * Thale: Hmph! We meet again, just as I had hoped! I will avenge my previous defeat here and now! * Thale:: But I seek more than just payback. I'll do my best to keep you from progressing in the leagues... * Thale:: Hector Finnegan's successor does not deserve to go any further than this! * Referee:: Trainers, please summon and ready your monsters. Referee: Ready? FIGHT! After winning fifth league battle * Thale:: Defeated again!? My team was fighting at full strength this time. * Thale:: I have no excuses for this loss...is Hector's successor my superior? * Thale:: ......All the better. When I finally defeat you, it will be all the more satisfying! After results screen * Referee: Congratulations to the top two teams of this season! * Referee:: These teams have earned a spot in the tryouts for the next stage, the Elite League! * Referee:: The tryouts will take place on the Tropical Isles. Each winning team will be given a free travel pass to go there! * Referee:: Like the previous one on the Desert Island, you are to defeat 4 other trainers. Spare no effort in finding opponents. * Referee:: Here is a map of the Tropical Isles, marked with the locations you'll likely find other participants. Take a careful look! * Referee: For the Elite League and beyond, you can have up to 16 monsters in your team. * Referee:: We look forward to your continued success! * --Makisa greets you at the exit. * Makisa:: Congratulations on advancing to the Elite League Tryouts! * Makisa:: I feel happy for you, but I'm a bit sad you're leaving me behind. * Makisa:: This won't be the last you'll see of me though. I'll catch up with you, just you wait! * Makisa:: ...I need to become the Grand Champion. I can't afford to stay stuck in this lowly league..... Category:Dialogue